Bury Me Here
"Bury Me Here" is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the ninety-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on March 12, 2017. It was written by Scott Gimple and directed by Alrick Riley. Plot Things do not go as planned when a group of Kingdommers deliver goods to the Saviors during a routine supply drop-off. Synopsis A crew of somber Kingdom residents loads a single cantaloupe onto a truck, which has a strange blood stain on it. Carol wakes up from a restless sleep. After a moment of thought, she gets out of bed. Benjamin quietly watches as Morgan teaches Henry how to fight with a stick. Carol leaves her cottage and heads toward the Kingdom. Along the way, she incapacitates a walker but neglects to kill it. Once she arrives, Carol single-handedly kills five walkers at the Kingdom gate. The guards, shocked by her skills, let her in. She demands to see Morgan. Carol finds Morgan in his room and demands to know why Rick's group visited the Kingdom. She asks if everyone in Alexandria is okay, despite what Daryl assured her. Morgan tells her she needs to ask Daryl herself and offers to return to Alexandria with her. She leaves. As Carol leaves the Kingdom, Benjamin asks her to teach him how to fight. She refuses. Carol then comes across the walker she passed earlier but is puzzled to find that it has been put down. The camera then shows an unidentifiable shadow watching Carol from the distance. Richard digs a hole in the dirt behind an urban lot. Next to the hole is a child's backpack, with the name "Katy" written on it. Back at the Kingdom, Ezekiel watches residents going about their day. One of the residents, Nabila, informs Ezekiel that their crop is infested with weevils and must be burned. She assures him it will grow back. Benjamin gives Morgan a framed painting to hang in his room. Ezekiel's crew loads cantaloupes onto a truck for their scheduled drop with the Saviors. Richard apologizes to Morgan for their strained relationship. He warns Morgan that Morgan will have to kill some day. En route to the drop, Ezekiel's crew encounters a row of shopping carts blocking the road near an urban lot. They search the area, weapons ready. Richard covers the group from behind. They find an open grave with a sign, "Bury me here" in the location where Richard dug. They move the carts off the road and continue on their way. They arrive at the meeting point, where the Saviors await. Gavin reprimands Ezekiel for arriving late. Gavin interjects as Ezekiel begins explaining their delayed arrival. Jerry tells him not to interrupt the King. Annoyed, Jared hits Jerry over the head with Morgan's fighting stick, which he took during their last drop. Benjamin mutters under his breath, "rat-faced prick." Jared hears this and glares at him. Gavin inspects the offering, then demands their guns. The two groups draw their weapons on each other. Richard advises Ezekiel to disarm and is promptly mocked by Jared. Ezekiel reluctantly complies. Gavin explains that he took their guns because things are going to get emotional. He points out that they're short one cantaloupe. Ezekiel insists there are twelve cantaloupes. On inspection he counts them and realizes there are eleven. Gavin explains he's going to teach them a lesson so they understand the stakes. Jared raises his gun and points it at Richard, point blank. "Just do it," Richard tells him. Jared shifts his hand at the last second before pulling the trigger, and shoots Benjamin in the legs twice. Shocked by the turn of events, Gavin chastises Jared and tells him to return Morgan's fighting stick. Keeping with the lesson, Gavin orders Ezekiel to bring him the twelfth cantaloupe the next day. Meanwhile, Benjamin is bleeding out on the ground. After Ezekiel acknowledges what he owes Gavin, the crew quickly loads Benjamin onto the truck. Ezekiel's crew drives to Carol's cottage and rushes Benjamin inside. They try to treat his wound. Richard stands back, watching in shock. Benjamin's dead body is covered with a white, blood-stained sheet. Morgan cleans a knife, used to stop Benjamin from turning and abruptly leaves the cottage. Carol looks after him, a sad look on her face. Back at the urban lot, where they encountered the roadblock, Morgan walks alone. He screams as visions of the past flash before him. He sees his son, his wife, Benjamin. He sits in the pre-dug grave, holding a knife to his wrist, but reconsiders. Finally, he kicks a box over in his fury, and finds the missing cantaloupe hidden beneath it. He instantly remembers Richard covering the group from behind, and being out of sight. He realizes that Richard intentionally hid the cantaloupe. Morgan confronts Richard in his room, throwing the box across the room. "It was supposed to be me" Richard laments. He explains that he planned to provoke the Saviors into killing him, as Gavin had promised he'd be the first to die if anything went wrong. He'd hoped his death over something so petty would motivate Ezekiel to fight the Saviors. Richard tells Morgan about losing his wife at a refugee camp, then losing his daughter while on the run. He blames himself for not taking action, a mistake he won't repeat. He proposes they do something to regain the Saviors' trust – to show them that they "get it" – and then destroy them with help from Alexandria and the Hilltop. Richard explains that someone had to die, and he was ready to be that person. Later, Morgan sits in bed, lost in thought. The next day, Ezekiel grimly places a single cantaloupe in the truck. At the drop, Gavin asks after Benjamin. When no one replies, Gavin realizes that he has died. Upset and furious, he orders Jared to walk home and threatens to kill him should he disobey. As Richard brings the cantaloupe to Gavin, Morgan attacks Richard from behind using his stick. There is little resistance as Morgan strangles Richard to death. He tells everyone that Richard staged the missing cantaloupe in order to incite a war. He assures Gavin that they "get it" – and the Kingdom will honor their relationship going forward. After the Saviors leave, Morgan explains that Richard wanted to sacrifice himself. In his confusion and his grief he calls Benjamin Duane, confusing Ezekiel. Morgan gets emotional and tears begin rolling down his face. Ezekiel attempts to console him. Morgan shouts at Ezekiel to leave him alone. After Ezekiel leaves, Morgan stabs Richard in the head to keep him from reanimating. Morgan drags Richard's body to the urban lot and buries him in the open grave. He finds Katy's backpack and buries it with Richard. Morgan then goes on a walker killing spree. Later, Morgan visits Carol at her cottage. He confesses that he killed Richard for his actions. He explains that Negan had killed Glenn, Abraham, Spencer, and Olivia. He explains that Rick wants to fight the Saviors, and that's why he was at the Kingdom. Then Morgan prepares to go, intending to go after the Saviors. But Carol tries to convince him to stay. Carol returns to the Kingdom and finds Ezekiel with Henry. She tells him she's moving to the Kingdom to help them prepare. "We have to fight," she says. Ezekiel agrees, "but not today." Carol joins Ezekiel and Henry in replanting the burned crops. Meanwhile, Morgan sits alone on the cottage porch, whittling the end of Benjamin's fighting stick into a sharp point, preparing for the fight ahead. Other Cast Co-Stars *Cooper Andrews as Jerry *Carlos Navarro as Alvaro *Kerry Cahill as Dianne *Daniel Newman as Daniel *Jayson Warner Smith as Gavin *Joshua Mikel as Jared *Macsen Lintz as Henry *Nadine Marissa as Nabila *Jason Burkey as Kevin Uncredited Deaths *Benjamin *Katy (Confirmed Fate) *Richard's Wife (Confirmed Fate) *Richard Trivia *First appearance of Nabila. *First appearance of Jenny. *Last appearance of Benjamin. *Last appearance of Richard. *Last appearance of Duane Jones. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Jenny Jones. (Flashback) *The title of the episode, "Bury Me Here", refers to a sign labeled in front of a grave Richard dugged to be buried in after his "sacrifice". *This episode is 67 minutes long according to AMC's schedule. **This is the tenth extended episode this season and the sixteenth extended episode overall. *This episode was filmed as the 14th episode of the season, and "The Other Side" was being filmed as the 13th. The two episodes were switched. This is the second time there were switched episodes this season, the first two being "The Well" and "The Cell", the 2nd and 3rd episode. *Morgan strangling Richard is reminiscent of when he did the same to a man in the episode "Here's Not Here". In both occasions he was blinded by the death of loved one, Benjamin and Duane, respectively. *The 1990 Chevrolet Suburban Silverado R1500 once belonging to Hershel Greene is seen again for the first time in years in the possession of the Saviors. *This episode features flashbacks of "Days Gone Bye", "Clear", "Here's Not Here", and "The Well". *The phrase, 'You can go and not go' which Carol tells to Morgan are the exact words Ezekiel told Carol in "The Well" when she was leaving The Kingdom. Comic Parallels *Ezekiel telling Carol that he is ready to fight against the Saviors is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 108, where Ezekiel tells this to Rick from the start instead. Goofs/Errors *After Carol leaves Morgan's room, the blood stains on her shirt and neck (due to having killed walkers before) have disappeared. But after she stops to listen to Benjamin, those blood stains could be seen again. Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 7 (TV Series) Category:TV Series